


Nice to Meet You

by Calieus



Series: Ten Days of Alliance. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, First Impressions, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law sits down on the bench to relax only to have someone crash into him. </p>
<p>Written for Ten Days of LawLu Day 1: Meeting/First impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at prompts and combined two different ones that I found and this happened. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Law rubs his fingers and lets out a sigh as his crew runs off to go have fun at the amusement park. This isn’t what they came here for at all. But Penguin was pestering him to let everyone have some sort of fun. Since they’re always running away from pirates. Grumbling to himself, Law walks into the amusement park in the search of somewhere to sit down. There’s no way anyone is going to catch him dead on one of the rides. He passes lots of people smiling and kids running past him with candy or prizes. Law scoffs at this, the amusement park isn’t that special yet everyone’s happy. _Maybe it’s the candy._

After several minutes of walking and pushing past rude people Law finally finds a bench and sits down. He looks up at the sky to pass some time. The bubbles of the archipelago shine against the sun and it’s kind of beautiful. Law’s so lost in his staring that he doesn’t see someone running until they crash into him.

“Watch where you’re going!”

Looking down, Law comes face to face with a familiar straw-hat that is covering his crotch. Oh no.

“Sorry. I was chasing after my bubble and didn’t see you,” Luffy muffles against Law’s crotch.

The hot breath is kind of a pleasant feeling against Law’s clothed crotch, but this isn’t the time for such a thing. Since the situation is more embarrassing than sexy.

“Can’t you see the position we’re in? Please get off before I punch you into the Ferris-wheel.”

That gets Luffy’s attention and he immediately stands up. This is the first time Law’s actually seen him in person and he’s kind of… cute. No. Save the admiring for another time. As right now the situation at hand is more important than admiring the adorable smile on Luffy’s face.

“I’d stick around, but I need to find that bubble since it was a rental. Sorry again and see you later mister!”

With that Luffy runs off to find his missing bubble leaving Law to ponder what the hell just happened. Who the hell isn’t fazed by that situation? Luckily no-one was around to see it, but still it’s embarrassing non the less. Getting up, Law walks through the crowd of people yet again and heads to the exit. Law’s crew can find him later as right now he doesn’t need anyone to see the light blush on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of many more to come for the rest of the days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
